un escape, un amor
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: todos me trataban como un monstruo excepto aquel chico misterioso de cabello purpura pero si me ha prometido eso ¿por qué se ha ido sin mi? necesito salir de aquí pero quien me ayudara quien? dime tú quieres ser mi cómplice? /pareja LukaxGakupo /adaptación de la canción circus monster/ mal summary lo se pero denme oportunidad.


hola a todos quizá a algunos les suene esta historia ya que fue una historia que utilice para participar en un evento en facebook llamado semana vocaloid o propios para el grupo escritores de novelas anime aunque me gusto como quedo el final me gustaría poner alguna continuación sobre esta pareja que me encanta de vocaloid de luka y gakupo (aunque también me guste el mikuxkaito) ya ven aqui esta una loca como de costumbre me tardare en poner continuación a algunas historias de otra cuenta como saben los que sigan mis historias y si no es un gusto que lean mis creaciones locas pero ya verán porfa dejen reviews se los agradecería mucho alguna critica algo buen pues a leer se a dicho

vocaloid no me pertenece si no ya hubieran muchos cambios n_n

* * *

Circus Monster (Luka)

Otra noche más de este sufrimiento infinito sigo aquí encerrada como una esclava pero no importa porque mi única esperanza eres tú ese chico misterioso de cabello largo color purpura

Vamos monstruo es tu turno- dijo nuevamente ese tipo al que nos obligaban obedecer y que muy pocos de nosotros conocíamos su verdadero nombre Hiyama Kiyoteru

Vuelvo a pasar por el mismo camino donde veo a muchos de mis compañeros igual de desgraciados que yo con la gente burlándose de ellos.

Es mi hora de salir al escenario y solamente esa cortina me esconde de m realidad, la gente comienza a gritar que siga el show y ese bastardo no duda en continuarlo

Damas y caballeros nuestro show debe continuar y nuestro siguiente número es un monstruo con una gran voz de un extraño color de cabello rosa den un aplauso a el monstruo Luka- dijo él haciendo que todas las personas gritaran que saliera para empezar nuevamente mi sufrimiento

Salgo de la cortina y en ese momento es cuando ya no puedo tener voluntad propia me hacen arrodillarme mientras todo el público quiere oírme cantar, te busco con la mirada pero me doy cuenta de que tú no estás y que me has dejado sola, tú que siempre venias a verme todas las noches era la razón por la que podía aguantar todo mi sufrimiento será acaso que olvidaste nuestra promesa aquella vez que te dejaron hablar conmigo por primera y única vez.

(Flash back)

Monstruo tienes una visita- dijo el aventándome hacia unas rejas que dan hacia el exterior del circo

Estas bien Luka- dijo ese chico tan misteriosos

¿Quién eres?- dije con una voz débil casi inaudible pero aun a si el parecía escucharme

Me llamo Gakupo, tranquila no te hare ningún daño, yo quiero sacarte de aquí ven conmigo-dijo Gakupo dándome una nueva esperanza para vivir

Pero como- conteste rápidamente estaba desesperada por salir de allí

Yo encontrare la forma de que salgas de aquí no te preocupes tu solo confía en mí, vendré todos los días a verte en tu show no te preocupes-dijo mientras me miraba y yo sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido pero que estoy diciendo soy un monstruo los monstruos no sentimos

¿por qué haces esto por mí?-le pregunte

Porque yo te quiero-fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse y dejarme sola

vamos monstruo regresa a tu celda- fue lo que dijo él antes de ver solo oscuridad y de terminar de hablar con Gakupo

(Fin flash back)

canta- dice aquel tirano mientras me golpea pero ya nada me importa porque tú te fuiste y te fuiste sin mí dejándome completamente sola.

Comienzo a cantar una canción triste un canto miserable para cualquiera que escuchara la gente comienza a gritar:

``levántate tu, monstruo del circo´´

Estoy sola sin nadie que me ayude pero debí saber que te irías que todo lo que me dijiste eran mentiras y recordar que eras un humano más que mentía, pasan las noches y sigues sin venir empecé a preguntarles porque no venias ya que eras uno de los mejores clientes que venían a ver el show pero no me lo decían y me sigo preguntando el por qué de tu partida aquella noche a mitad del acto.

Ya no aguanto más este dolor quiero escapar de aquí, esta noche me iré de aquí sin que nadie me vea antes de que el circo comience.

Solo tengo que esperar unas cuantas horas, pasan los minutos que parecen eternos y por fin tengo una oportunidad de salir de aquí.

A dónde vas monstruo creías que podías escapar de mi vallan por ella pequeños-dijo Hiyama para después dos de mis compañeros de circo Rin y Len vinieran por mí y me golpearan como si estuvieran rabiosos.

Tengo que salir de aquí empecé a correr lejos de ellos pero saltaron sobre mí y caí al suelo sentía como si todos dijeran las mismas palabras del publico ``levántate tu, monstruo del circo´´ pero ya no mas si tengo que morir para liberarme lo hare no me importa si ya no lo veré a él pero quizá solo quizá podamos reencontrarnos juntos a donde quiera que valla.

Creo que estas muy equivocado porque yo ya escape de ti- fue lo último que dije para tomar una daga que tenia bajo mi vestido y clavármela en el pecho mientras él se reía en frente de mí

Porque yo ya tenía planeado morir ya que era la única forma de escapar de él había preparado la daga e incluso sabia que ellos le dirían a él que me estaba escapando porque yo misma se los acababa de decir no sé si Hiyama se dio cuenta o no de que antes de dar mi último aliento Rin, Len y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad porque yo les había dicho como ellos podrían escapar de allí sin que nadie más quede dentro de ese circo, porque sabía que ellos rescatarían a los demás y que todos nos volveríamos a ver.

* * *

gracias por leer chicos y chicas esperen la continuación no se cuanto me tardare porque ya voy a volver al cole y es una friega u_u los veo pronto sayonara


End file.
